Unwell
by thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: The four times the others noticed Abby had the flu and the one time she did.


AN: I've always wanted to do one of these five times things. This was fun. :)

* * *

I. (Holtzmann)

For as long as Jillian Holtzmann had known Abby Yates, she was a magnet for getting the flu, despite her dedication to getting a flu shot and trying to stay healthy every year. Between the winter and spring of their first year teaching together, she had the flu at least three times. It had become a joke between them since they had formed the team that Abby got the flu as much as Erin got slimed. Holtz had teased Abby that if she ever had a kid, their immune system would be so rock solid that other future scientists would want to study them. The teasing was cute, but the actual moments when Abby was sick? Not so much. Which is why she looked sadly at her closest friend sitting there trying not to shiver in the lab. She definitely had the flu. Holtzmann could tell by the sniffles.

"Abs."

"No."

"It's not like you have to go _that_ far."

"I'm not sick."

"Abigail Leslie Yates, are we really going to have to do this?" asked Holtz, pushing up her goggles over her hair and leaning against the table. Abby sighed and put down the pen she had been using to doodle with. She had given up trying to work a long time ago.

"I don't want to be sick Holtz."

"Mmhmm," said Holtz absently. She was used to these arguments. She felt of Abby's forehead. "I'd say you are already there by the fever you've got."

Abby whimpered and laid her head down on the table.

"Do you really want me to call Erin and let her nag you into bed?" asked Holtz, perhaps a little too evilly. One of the great things about having the redhead around was that she knew exactly how to push Abby's buttons, which delighted Holtz to no end. She could tease Abby and she might be able to annoy her a little bit, but the sheer amount of childish irritation Erin and Abby could bring out of each other was like watching siblings having at it.

"No!" said Abby suddenly, lifting her head. "She's lecturing in Maine. Let her be."

"Then you know what to do," said Holtz, gesturing to the third floor. "Bed. Upstairs."

Abby threw her pen at Holtz and who caught it and pointed it at her friend. Abby sighed loudly and headed for the door. Sometimes she really didn't like being sick around the others. It was like she had found more parents.

II. (Patty)

One of the things that Patty had always been happy about was that at least in the MTA booth, she didn't have to be up close and personal with people. Not that she wanted to avoid people, but she liked NOT being sick. It was the worst thing to her, right up there with a root canal or being electrocuted.

Which was why when Holtz casually mentioned after they had all moved into the firehouse that Abby had the immune system of a gnat, Patty had secretly armed herself with things for immune health and insisted on making a universal sick kit for the Ghostbusters. It turned out to be a pretty good idea, because in general, they found themselves bringing back a lot of colds and general unwellness. Mixing with the population all over New York meant they had a lot of sick days.

And Patty could see the oncoming storm already this time around. When a client had called complaining about seeing his wife's teapot collection dance on the ceiling, he thought he had been having a feverish dream. But no, the teapots had been real, and so had the fever. Patty and Erin both had taken to spraying down every surface to hopefully stop the spread of germs just in case, but Holtz had gotten it anyway. Patty had been sort of surprised Abby hadn't gotten it first, but Abby had been grateful. But it didn't last long. A very sickly Holtz had reached over and planted a big wet one on Abby's lips much to all their disgust, but mostly Abby's since she had been hoping to not get the flu. She had been avoiding Holtz as much as possible while she was down and out, but had volunteered to bring in some of her notes from the lab. Now she had one to four days before her own flu symptoms set in. Abby had already vowed revenge once they both got well. Patty was determined to contain this one just to Holtz and Abby if all possible. They really didn't need to be down anymore Ghostbusters in a town rife with paranormal activity that kept them busy. So there were check-ins almost every hour.

And it was about to drive Abby bonkers. It was sweet, really. Patty was patient and always tried to make sure she didn't need anything while trying to recover. She really was a great friend and nursemaid. But Abby was already annoyed by what Holtz had done and was trying to avoid being sick and had taken to strategically hiding all around the firehouse. The best place to hide had been the pile of blankets that was Holtzmann's nest of a bed now that she was feeling better. Abby could already feel the tickle in the back of her throat by the second day and the sniffles were driving her mad. But Abby was not about to let on to Patty that she was having symptoms. She quietly slipped into Holtz's lab and closed the door quickly.

"My dearest Abigail..." began Holtz with a grin. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Your stupid germs and Patty," sighed Abby. "Hide me?"

Holtz cocked her head sideways. "You're only putting off the inevitable."

"Yes, but let me breathe for a little while," complained Abby. "I'm not that sick yet."

"Nope," said Holtz. "I didn't get to, so neither are you." She took Abby by the shoulders, opened the door, and yelled for Patty, keeping her hands on Abby to keep her escaping back down the stairwell. Patty came downstairs, seemingly not surprised to see Holtz hanging onto Abby.

"I found her," said Holtz, dusting off her hands in mock disgust. "And I'm leaving her to you Pats. I'm going back to work."

"You're still not well yourself Holtzy," said Patty. "You should be resting."

"Ye-ah, no," said Holtz. "Not doing that anymore Patty. Take care of the actual sick person." Holtz went back to her workbench as Patty gestured for Abby to follow her upstairs. She sat down on the couch in their living space where Patty was apparently watching a movie. Abby felt a sneeze coming and sneezed into her elbow, starting to feel miserable. She was going to kill Holtzmann.

Abby looked up when she felt a blanket being tucked gently around her.

"I already knew you were starting to get sick," said Patty. "I can tell it in your eyes when you were downstairs talking with Erin."

Abby took another blanket and wrapped it around her head and back. She felt like E.T. for a second. She really wished she could punt Holtz back to whatever planet she had come from.

"I know, but I don't want to do this." Patty smiled sadly.

"I'll help you bury Holtzmann's body later if you'll go get some rest and stay there."

"...Deal."

When Holtz woke up one morning a week and a half later and found herself sleeping out on the roof of the firehouse, bed frame and all, she had to concede vengeance had been taken for the sudden smooch. But fuel met flame when she found all 16 pairs of her yellow tinted glasses and goggles making a lovely wind chime next to the front door.

III. (Kevin)

"Boss?" said Kevin, looking at Abby as she came in the front door of the firehouse after running some errands. She didn't look like she felt well at all. He frowned.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine," said Abby. "Just not having the best of days."

Kevin was suspicious. Even he knew that Abby wasn't always honest about being sick. (Not that he ever had problems. His immune system was _awesome_.) Neither was Holtz or Erin really, but even they would call it quits when they just felt absolutely terrible.

Not Abby though. And he was fairly certain she was having more than just a bad day. He took her bag and jacket without protest from his friend.

"Come on and sit down Boss, I'll go get Patty. I think she's talking to Erin about something."

"No..." protested Abby. But she didn't say another word as Kevin took ahold of her elbow and guided her over to their client couch. She sighed. "I have some work to finish."

"Could you do it on the couch?" asked Kevin. "You could stay here with me and relax and tell me about your day." He held up the cordless phone that they had gotten for when they needed to work at other places than Kevin's desk and still monitor the phones.

"I won't tell Patty," he whispered.

Abby laughed to herself, shaking her head. She shrugged and sat down on the couch, pulling out her tablet and leaning against Kevin a little as they talked about the weather and how frustrating New Yorkers could be. He pulled out his phone and played on it, although he did text Erin and told her that Abby was downstairs after a few minutes. Erin thought it was an odd text, but when she reached the last step on the staircase, she saw Abby asleep on Kevin's shoulder. He laid a finger to his lips for to keep quiet as she approached.

"She's not well."

Erin couldn't resist snapping a few pictures with her cell. This was too good of blackmail to miss. She was fairly certain Abby would be horrified to find out that she had fallen asleep on their secretary.

It ended up being plastered all over the firehouse. Kevin thought it was a good picture.

IV. (Erin)

Erin was sitting on Abby's lap. Normally, no one would think much of two women sitting like such, but when it was two of the city's Ghostbusters, it garnered a little bit of attention from the passersby to the store they had been called to. Plus, the death glare that Erin was giving Abby was a sign that the latter was being a stupid idiot. They had been out on a bust and Abby had been hiding the fact that she was not feeling well at all at work and would have passed out on them there at the store if Patty hadn't of steadied her.

"Erin, can you- can you just get off of me," said Abby, pushing on her friend's shoulder. It had been a weak push, but Erin kept a firm grip on the back of the chair.

"No. It's for your own good," said Erin.

"God, you're heavy," huffed Abby. Erin crossed her arms.

"And you're staying here until Holtzmann can bring around the car," said Erin. "Then you're going to the hospital. You have a fever of a 104, probably dehydrated, and you nearly passed out. Yes, you are going." Erin stated the last sentence firmly when she saw Abby start to protest.

"I was going to go back to the firehouse and rest," Abby complained.

"Nope," said Patty, bringing over a cold compress from their first aid kit. She pressed it against Abby's forehead. Abby sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's bad enough that I probably have the flu again, but having it with you guys is driving me nuts."

"You should be glad you have four caretakers, because you definitely shouldn't have been at work, much less on this bust. You put yourself in danger. What if Patty hadn't noticed how flushed you were or how your eyes were glazed over?"

"Then I would be headed back to work where there's Dayquil and I wouldn't have you in my lap," Abby muttered while nudging her best friend in the side.

Erin sighed. "At least I took off my pack."

"Thank god," said Abby sarcastically. She was starting to feel tired and her muscles were starting to ache. Erin's weight was really starting to wear on her body, though she was really was grateful her best friend was looking out for her well being. She leaned her head against Erin's shoulder.

"Water?" asked Abby.

"There's some in the car," said Erin. They all heard the Ecto-1's horn, meaning Holtz was parked on the street. She offered Abby a hand up as she got off her lap.

"If they don't admit you, I will make sure you don't leave the bed for a week, aside from bathroom breaks."

"Just as long as you don't try to sit on me again," huffed Abby. She whimpered a little when Erin pulled on her hand and headed towards the door.

V. (Abby)

Abby knew she was not well when she opened her eyes one morning. She could feel the symptoms starting to set in, especially the congestion in her chest. She blinked her eyes wearily for a moment before getting up and going to the kitchen in the firehouse. She grabbed some water and the vaporub from the bathroom and went back to bed. She started to curl back up under her covers, but realized she needed something to let the others not to bother her. So she ripped a page out of her moleskine notebook and wrote a note before snuggling back between the sheets.

"Has anyone seen Abby?" asked Erin to Holtz and Patty. The latter had been helping the former with some repairs to the one of their traps.

"Not since last night," said Patty. "You, Holtzy?"

"Nope," she responded, making a popping noise with her lips. "Maybe she went somewhere?"

"Kevin said he hadn't seen her leave," frowned Erin. Holtz grimaced and started out of the lab. Erin and Patty followed Holtz up to their living quarters. The blonde moved quietly to Abby's room and knocked a particular pattern. When there was no response, she opened the door.

"Abby's asleep," she whispered out the doorway. "And there's a strong smell of menthol." She handed Erin a note as she closed the door softly behind her.

 _I know I'm sick. Please don't bother me. That includes you Holtzmann. - Abby_

"She doesn't love me anymore," pouted the blonde. "I have been abandoned."

"I would too if you had kissed me on the lips and gotten me sick," said Patty. "Not even you are above reproach Holtzy."

"I suppose someone needs to call Benny for some soup," sighed Holtz dramatically. "You owe me Abby." Erin and Patty both shook their heads as she bounced off.

"She needs a protective disease bubble," said Patty with a sigh.

"That she does," agreed Erin. "I've got to go finish that editorial piece for _The New Yorker_ before this afternoon. Went to come read over it for me?"

Later that day, Abby woke up again, still feeling miserable. But she smiled when she found Holtz asleep next to her with her arms wrapped around her waist, her head on Abby's stomach. She heard Erin mention something about laundering fresh sheets in the living room and Patty chiding Kevin about being a little quieter on the stairs as he was bringing up some takeout. Abby turned over towards Holtzmann and closed her eyes. Maybe being sick around the others wasn't so bad. She reached over and ruffled Holtz's hair and went back to sleep.


End file.
